The Reikai Tantei in America?
by Lone Sakura
Summary: The Reikai Tantei are going on a mission..but what! The mission is in America! And 2 spirit detectives tags along with them, will emotion rises or chaos..?
1. Getting the Mission

Hey guys, this is a new story. I thought of this for a very long time, a few weeks after I started The New Girl, I wanted to do a fic about the Rekai Tantei going to America, so here it is. Sorry, if you guys were expecting a new chapter of The New Girl, don't worry I'll update as soon as I can.  
  
'' or ~ ~Thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  


* * *

  
One day at school, at Sarayashiki Jr. high  
  


* * *

  
"Another day of school.. great," said Yusuke, his hands behind is head, walking. "Oh come on Yusuke, it won't be that bad," said Keiko, walking beside Yusuke. "Yeah, Yeah," he said.  
  
When they got to school, Yusuke just slept through half of his classes and ignored the teachers. The next class was Gym, so Yusuke decided to go to the roof to relax. He sighs, "Why did I let Keiko, talk me into this?" he said, "Going to school. Heh, its always the same thing, I go to school and teachers yell at me."  
  
Yusuke was sitting on top of the door. "Just as long I don't get a-" Botan popping out of nowhere cut Yusuke. "Ah! Botan can you please not do that?!?" shouted Yusuke, now on the floor. "I'm sorry, Yusuke but this is urgent," said Botan.  
  
"Don't tell me, another mission," said Yusuke. "Yes and its very important," said Botan. "Can't I do this later, I need a break or a vacation," he said.  
  
"But Yusuke, Koenma said that he needs you right away," said Botan.  
  
"Fine, but it better be a short mission," said Yusuke, as he flew on Botan's oar off to Spirit World.  
  
When they reach Koenma's castle, they entered the door and went strait towards his office. There stood Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei. "Hey Urameshi, what took ya so long?" asked Kuwabara. "Botan dragging me here. So what does the toddler want now?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Ahem, yes well, I have gather you here today for a mission," said Koenma.  
  
"Yeah, we know a mission, but what is the mission about?" demanded Yusuke.  
  
"I was just getting to that, when you interrupted me," he said. "Whatever," said Yusuke. "Well, in this mission you must stop a demon from destorying-"  
  
"Destorying the world? Yeah, we know,"said Yusuke, as he started to walk off. "But its not here," said Koenma. Yusuke stopped walking and turned around, "What?" he asked. "You have to find 2 demons that have escaped from the Makai World and are in now in the Living World," said Koenma.  
  
"But what did you mean, 'But its not here'?" asked Kurama. "Well.. your mission is going to be in America," said Koenma.  
  
"In America?! Why all the way there?!" asked Kuwabara. "That's where the demon is, baka," said Hiei. "Oh yeah..." said Kuwabara.  
  
"Ok, where in America?" asked Yusuke. "Washington," said Koenma. "Where in Washington?" asked Kurama. "Kent,"said Koenma. "Do you know any information about the demons?"Asked Kurama.  
  
"Only a little, all I know is that they are very strong and powerful," said Koenma. "Anything else?" asked Hiei. "Yes, their names are Rena and Kanna, they are both fox demons, they are sisters." Said Koenma. "Did you say fox demons?" asked Yusuke. "Yes, I did," said Koenma.  
  
"This might be tricky," said Kurama.  
  
"Yes, I know, so I arranged my other spirit detectives to help you on your case," said Koenma.  
  
"What?! There are more spirit detectives than us?" asked Yusuke. "Yes, they live in America, they will show you around in America, and help you on this mission," said Koenma.  
  
"Heh, are they ningens?" asked Hiei. "Yes, they are," said Koenma. 'Oh great, ningens. What help can they be? Just look at Kuwabara'  
  
"I already have everything set up for you, you have 2 days to get ready, then your plane will be leaving," said Koenma.  
  
"How long will we be gone?" asked Kurama. "About 2 or 3 weeks," said Botan. "That long, oh well atleast I get to miss school," said Yuskue.  
  
"Be careful on your mission," said Botan, waving good bye.  
  
They then left to their houses and started to get ready for mission.  
  


* * *

  
Well, what do you guys think? Good? Cause me and my friend are gonna kind of write this story together. Tell me what ya think, and please read my other story! R&R  
  


* * *

  
Makai- World of spirits/ hell (I got the definitions from a site)  
  
Ningens- Humans  
  
Baka- Stupid/Idiot  
  
-Lone Sakura 


	2. Bumping into each Other

Glad you guys like the 1st chapter, even though there are tons and tons of stories just like that. Oh well, well here's the 2nd chapter, hope you like and I might need some charas, I will tell you when I need them.  
  
'' or ~ ~ Thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Reikai Tantei had only 1 more day until they leave Japan.  
  
"So.. Yusuke, what are you doing this weekend?" asked Keiko, walking off to school with Yusuke.  
  
"Uh... well.. you see.." Yusuke didn't how to tell Keiko the news. "Well what?" she asked. "Well.. I have to go somewhere is this weekend," he said.  
  
"Oh where?" asked Keiko. "Somewhere far away, I will be gone for a couple of weeks," he answered.  
  
"I see, well please come back soon," said Keiko, running off to school. "I hope she'll be alright with this," said Yusuke to himself.  
  
When school was over, the gang went home to pack up for their trip tomorrow.  
  
*~Next Day~*  
  
The gang said their 'Good byes' and left to the airport.  
  
"This is stupid, why can't the toddler just transport us?" asked Hiei, his arms crossed.  
  
"Well, we don't want to look strange, just popping out of nowhere," said Kurama.  
  
They were at the airport, looking for the gate to the airplane. "Man, this is taking too long," said Yusuke, stopping. The others stopped with him and decided to sit down. "Yes, well we should be at the gate soon," said Kurama.  
  
"Hey guys," said a familiar voice. They turned around only to see Botan in her human form. "Hey Botan, what are you doing here?" asked Yusuke. "Just here to check up on you," she said. "Shouldn't you guys be at the gate yet?" she asked. "Yeah, but we can't find it," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh really?" she said. "Yeah," said Yusuke. "Well, I can help, what's the gate's number?" asked Botan. "N12" said Kurama. "Oh ok, well go to strait, then turn right, strait again and then right, strait and left." Said Botan.  
  
They boys tried to remember what she had just said, Yusuke: 'Uh, ok, first go strait, then right, and then right again? No, that's not right, lets see...' Kuwabara: "Right, then strait and...'  
  
"Don't worry, just follow me," said Botan. She led the boys to the gate, "Heh, ningens," said Hiei. 'They are so useless...'  
  
When they got the gate, they said their 'Goodbyes' and entered the airplane. "How can this thing fly?" asked Hiei, taking a seat next to a window. "Its just a machine, you don't have to worry," said Yusuke, taking his seat next to the window.  
  
"Don't worry, Hiei," said Kurama, sitting next to Hiei. And Kuwabara, sitting next to Yusuke. It was a 12 hr flight, Hiei was fidgeting a bit, Kurama was reading a book, Kuwabara was eating a lot and Yusuke was sleeping.  
  
*~12 hours later~*  
  
They finally reached America; it was pretty cold outside, wet. "Wow, America is pretty cold," said Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah, so how are we gonna find these new detectives?" asked Kuwabara, shaking. "Sshhh... be quiet you idiot, we don't want people to find out, who we are," said Yusuke, covering Kuwabara's mouth.  
  
"Heh, the baka could let the whole world know, with his big mouth," said Hiei. "Oi! Say that to my face, shrimp!" yelled Kuwabara. "I did, maybe you didn't notice with that small brain of yours," smirked Hiei. "ARGH!" Kuwabara was about to choke Hiei, when Yusuke hold him back. "Would you guys stop fighting, people are staring," said Yusuke.  
  
And they were, the people around the airport and stared at the boys like they were crazy and then continue on. "Hn." Said Hiei. "He started it," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Koenma made reservations to a hotel for us," said Kurama. "Come on lets go," he says.  
  
They went outside, which was still cold cause Seattle is cold, rains a lot sometimes. They took a taxi to the hotel, when they arrived there they just gazed at it. It was called, Holiday Inn. They walked in to the main office, "Excuse me, but we have reservations." Said Kurama. "And your names are..." said the office staff (Don't know what to call it).  
  
"Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara," he said. "Ah yes, your rooms are 329 and 330, here are your keys," she said, as she handed Kurama the 2 keys. "Thank you," he said.  
  
The 2 rooms were across from each other, "Me and Kuwabara will take this room and you guys take that one," said Yusuke, entering the room. (This is NOT yaoi fic!!!!!!!)  
  
"Heh, I really don't see why we even have to be here," said Hiei, sitting on a windowsill. "We're here, Hiei cause that's our job," said Kurama, unpacking. "Hn, whatever," he said.  
  
They slept through the night peacefully...  
  
*~Morning~*  
  
In the morning, they decided to split up so they could see what America is really like. Yusuke went to the malls, Kuwabara went to pick on some fights with the American schoolboys, Hiei went around walking in silence and Kurama went to a park.  
  
Kurama walks in a gate of park and stands in the middle of the park looking at kids playing, people talking and 2 girls doing gymnastics. One of the girls did 2 Cartwheels&1 Round off. (If you don't know what a round off is, it's like a cartwheel, but at the end you put your feet together and do a small jump)  
  
"Wow, you're pretty good," said the other girl. "Heh, I'm still learning." Said the girl.  
  
OG: 'Do you feel that?' G: 'Yep' G: 'He's here somewhere, keep your energy down'  
  
*~Girl's POV~*  
  
OG: 'Oh yeah' "Can you help me with my back flip?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, what do I do?" asked OG. "Just hold me when I do my bridge." I said. I then formed my bridge and tried to kick off, but fall.  
  
"Ow," I said, lying on the ground. "Are you ok?" she said, trying to help me up.  
  
Then Kurama comes and helps the girl up. "Here let me help you," he said, taking his hand out. "Thank you," I said, taking his hand." Your welcome," he says. "I see, you're learning gymnastics," "Yeah, I'm on a team at school, still learning" I said. "I see..." he said.  
  
"So..are you new here?" I asked. "Hai" said Kurama. "What?" asked the other girl.  
  
"I mean-" "He means 'Yes,'" I said. "How.. you know japanese?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Only a little" I answered. "So... you're from Japan?" asked the other girl. "Yes"said Kurama.  
  
"Cool, I always wanted to go there" I said, smiling. "Its a nice place there." said Kurama, smiling. "Well, I got to go, bye" said Kurama, as he walked out of the park. "Bye..." I said.  
  
"Do you think we should have told him?" I asked. "No, he'll find out soon," said the other girl.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Here's the 2nd chapter, hope you like. And ShotGunSoldier, why don't you die to Hell! Read your review, why don't you just die, you fucking bastard!! *mumbles something* Son of a bitch  
  
Oi- Hey  
  
Baka- Stupid/Idiot 


	3. Meeting the New detectives

Thanks for the support guys! Kind of running out of ideas already, I'll tell you if I need them. The fic might get a little stupid/boring, though.  
  
'' or ~ ~ Thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  


* * *

  
It was getting late, so the reikai went back to the hotel to discuss their adventure around America so far.  
  
"America is pretty cool," said Yusuke. "Yeah, but some of those American boys can sure pack a punch," said Kuwabara, rubbing the wound on his cheek.  
  
"Heh, maybe you were too weak for them," smirked Hiei. "Yeah, well what did you do all day?" shouted Kuwabara. "Hn. Like its any of your business," said Hiei.  
  
Kuwabara and Hiei went into a staring contest. (Well, not really, they just glared at each other for a very long time)  
  
"Calm down," said Kurama. "So, Kurama what did you do all day?" asked Yusuke. "I went to a park and met new friend, sort of," he said. Kuwabara and Hiei stopped glaring at each other and looked over to Kurama.  
  
"A new friend, eh? What's his name?" grinned Yusuke. "Well, he's a she and I didn't ask her name." Said Kurama, sweatdrop. "Let me get this strait, you met a girl at a park and didn't even ask her name?" said Yusuke. Kurama nodded, "Heh, must have been a stupid ningen to me," said Hiei, crossing his arms.  
  
"Looks like Kurama has a new girlfriend," teased Kuwabara. "Now just wait-"  
  
"Aaww, just ignore him Kurama. Kuwabara has peanuts for brains for all we know," said Yusuke. "Oi!" said Kuwabara.  
  
Kurama laughed at this, and Hiei just 'Hn', with a grin on his face.  
  
*~Next Day~*  
  
Today was Monday (I kind of had to calculate what time it would be, but my then my head hurt XD).  
  
The gang had school, everyone except Hiei; who just stayed back at the hotel. They didn't have to wear uniforms, but the reikai didn't know, so... they came walking to school in uniforms.  
  
The students just stared at the new kids, thinking of course that they were new. The reikai tantei were feeling a bit... weird. (Yeah, I know corny, but I need something)  
  
"Why is everyone staring at us?" whispered Yusuke. "I think because of our uniforms," said Kurama. They looked down at their uniforms and look back up at everyone else's clothes. "Yeah, I guess that would be the reason," said Yusuke.  
  
The school they were going to was called Meridian Jr. High (Kurama isn't going to high school, cause I this Jr. high has 9th grade, and 15 are in 9th grade, right?)  
  
The reikai, walked inside to find the office. It was just strait down in the hall, and some more whispering and staring from the other students.  
  
Many of the girls were staring at Kurama with hearts in their eyes, especially the cheerleaders. And many others were disgusted by Kuwabara's face. (Lol!)  
  
Once they reached the office, they gave them their schedules.  
  
Kurama's schedule:  
  
1st period: English Ms.Wilson  
  
2nd period: Gym Mr. Foster  
  
3rd period: Math Mr.Katke  
  
1st Lunch  
  
4th period: Computer Mr.Babbit  
  
5th period: Science Ms.Buechler  
  
6th period: Social Studies Ms.Deeds  
  


* * *

  
Yusuke's schedule:  
  
1st period: Wood/Metal shop Mr. Wright  
  
2nd period: Gym Mr. Foster  
  
3rd period: Math Mr. Heath  
  
3rd Lunch  
  
4th period: Science Ms.Lew  
  
5th period: English Mrs. Jones  
  
6th period: Social Studies Mr. Thornton  
  


* * *

  
Kuwabara's schedule:  
  
1st period: Social Studies Mr.Charrier  
  
2nd period: Math Ms.Madsen  
  
3rd period: Science Ms.Lew  
  
2nd Lunch  
  
4th period: Art Mr.Regnart  
  
5th period: Gym Mrs.Katzer  
  
6th period: English Mr.Bogle  
  


* * *

  
"Looks like I have gym with you, Kurama," said Yusuke. "Yes, indeed," he said. "But remember to use my other name, Shuichi," said Kurama. "Oh yeah," said Kuwabara.  
  
"My locker is down this hall and a turn to the left," said Shuichi.  
  
"Mine is back down this hall," said Yusuke.  
  
"And mine is down this hall, turn left, then go strait, turn right and then go strait up," said Kuwabara.  
  
"I'll see you guys later," said Yusuke, walking off to his first period class. "Bye," said Shuichi, walking off to his, and Kuwabara walking off to his class.  
  
The day went by smoothly for them. Surprisingly, Yusuke didn't skip gym this one time, they gave them their gym uniforms, since they didn't know they were supposed to bring their own.  
  
Kurama had first lunch, so he sat by himself, not knowing anyone. Suddenly a group of cheerleaders sat by him. "Hello," said Kurama, sweatdroping. "Hey..." said the leader of the cheerleaders, Whitney.  
  
"Look over there," said Anna, pointing to the group of cheerleaders. "Heh, looks like he's gonna need help," said Stacey.  
  
"Yeah," said Vanessa. "I wonder what grade he is in," said Mai.  
  
They were sitting across from a table, looking at the tragic scene.  
  
"I wonder where he's from?" asked Anna. "I think he was from Japan or something," answered Mai. "Really? Cool." Said Vanessa.  
  
*~After School~*  
  
"Hey guys, how was it for ya?" asked Yusuke. "It was interesting," said Kurama.  
  
"Ok, but some of the teachers are rough," said Kuwabara.  
  
Two girls walked up to the reikai. Kurama then notice it was the 2 girls he met in the park, "Hello, nice seeing you again," said Kurama.  
  
"Same here, Kurama," said one of the girls (Its the girl who did the gymnastics).  
  
"How did you know-" "Its not important right now, follow us," said the other girl.  
  
They follow them to the park, where Kurama met them. They passed by the hotel they were staying in. Hiei was sitting on the windowsill and saw them pass by, so he followed along.  
  
The two girls stopped and turned around. One of the girls had blackish brown hair and brown eyes; the other had blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"We are the spirit detectives, you're looking for," said the girl with black hair.  
  
The reikai tantei were shocked; they couldn't believe that the two detectives were a bunch of girls. "My name is Stacey," said the girl with black hair. "And my name is Katie," said the other.  
  
Stacey was wearing blue jeans, a white tank top, and a silk blue/lightblue/white shirt with long sleeves covering the tank top and hair down. Katie was wearing a black skintight flares and a blue tank top with a black tube top underneath, and hair down.  
  
Yusuke: "Hey, my name is-" "We already know, who you guys are," said Katie. "So do you know what the mission is about?" asked Kuwabara. "Yes, 2 fox demons have escape and are now here in the living world, we know why they're here," said Stacey.  
  
"Why?" asked Hiei. "They are here to start their own palace, their own domain," said Katie. "They decided to rule here first, since they know about the spirit detectives back in Japan," said Stacey.  
  
"I see..." said Kurama. "Yes, but they do not know about us being spirit detectives or you guys being here," said Katie.  
  
"So, do you know where are they?" asked Yusuke. "Not exactly, we know they are here, taking on human form at a high school," said Stacey.  
  
"Do you know which high school they are attending?" asked Kurama. "I'm guessing they are Kentwood," said Stacey.  
  
"You're pretty quiet, shorty," said Katie. The other stared at her in surprised, except for Stacey, while Hiei just said, "What did you call me?" he demanded.  
  
"You heard me, shorty," answered Katie. "Oh boi..." said Stacey.  
  
"Heh, you're just a pathetic human," said Hiei. "Human?" asked Katie. "Didn't Koenma tell you anything about us?" asked Katie.  
  
"He did, all he said was that you guys were human," said Yusuke. "Well, he is wrong," said Stacey, "Katie is half ice demon,"  
  
"She is?!" asked Kuwabara. "Yep," said Katie. "Doesn't matter, you're just half," said Hiei, "I can beat you," he said. "Really? Then lets see," said Katie, getting into her fighting stance. "Heh," said Hiei, getting into his.  
  
"Stop fighting you two," said Kurama ^_^;;. "Don't worry about them Kurama," said Stacey. "Want us to show you guys around Kent?" asked Stacey. "Sure," said Yusuke.  
  
They then started to walk around the park.  
  
"Yeah, I would rather show you guys around town, then beating up shorty," said Katie. "Hn." Said Hiei.  
  
"How do you like it here, so far?" asked Stacey. "Pretty good, a bit boring though," said Yusuke, his hands the back of his head.  
  
"Well, I see you guys had a rough start the first day of school, with people staring at you," said Stacey. (When I say 'I', like 'I said' it means Stacey is talking)  
  
"Yeah, well we didn't know, you didn't had to wear uniforms," said Kuwabara. "Its ok, I guess you were uniforms in school in Japan, right?" asked Katie. "Yeah," said Kuwabara.  
  
(Ok, this is the boring/stupid part)  
  
"Doesn't it bother you to wear uniforms?" I asked them. "No, not really," said Kurama. "Hn, this ningen talk is getting stupid," said Hiei.  
  
"Whatever, if Yukina were here, she'll-" Stacey was cut off by Hiei grabbing her collar. "How do you know, Yukina?" demanded Hiei.  
  
"Calm down, Hiei. We already told you that we know everything about you," said Katie. Hiei still didn't let go of Stacey. "Um... Hiei, can you let go?" I asked, sweatdroping.  
  
He let go and 'Hn'. Stacey sighed in relief, "So, you know my sweet Yukina?" asked Kuwabara, happily.  
  
"Uh... yeah," I said. "Even Kurama, being a fox demon, Youko," I said. "And you having a girlfriend name, Keiko," said Katie.  
  
"Yeah.. oi!" shouted Yusuke. Katie and I laughed, while Kuwabara laughed his big mouth off and Kurama laughing a small chuckle.  
  
"There's no school tomorrow, so we can show you guys around," I said. "Why isn't there school tomorrow?" asked Kuwabara. "Veteran's Day!" said Katie, happily.  
  
"So, what are your guy's powers?" asked Yusuke. "Well, you already know that Katie is a ice demon," I said. "Yeah, but you're not a demon, Stacey," said Katie.  
  
"You're not a demon? Then what powers do you have, doing your homework?" said Yusuke, laughing. "You shouldn't have done that, Yusuke," said Katie. "What? What will little miss normal gonna do?" he asked, still laughing.  
  
I then mumbled something, and continue walking, while Yusuke stood frozen still. "Hey, what is going Urameshi, lets keep walking," said Kuwabara, stopping. "Its not me, I can't move," said Yusuke, trying to budge.  
  
"What?" asked Kuwabara, walking back towards Yusuke. The others went back to see what was going on. "What's wrong, Yusuke?" asked Kurama.  
  
"He can't move," said Kuwabara. "Heh," I said. "I warned you, Yusuke," said Katie, shaking her finger at him.  
  
"What did I do?" he asked. "Make Stacey mad," she answered. They all looked at her, but she didn't look like she was doing anything. "What?" I shrugged.  
  
"I don't see anything wrong with her," said Kuwabara.  
  
"I don't either," said Kurama. "What spell did you put on him, Stacey?" asked Katie.  
  
"Just a little freezing spell," I said. "A spell?! Are you a witch or something?" asked Yusuke. "Kind of, I inherited powers like a witch," I answered. I then mumbled something and Yusuke was unfrozen.  
  
Yusuke stomped towards Stacey and shouted, "What was that for?!?!"  
  
"Gosh, you don't need to yell, I'm not deaf you know," I said. "Besides, I may be human, but I have powers beyond your imagination." I answered, smiling.  
  
"Oh yeah, like what?" asked Kuwabara, not believing in her. "Ooo, you shouldn't have done that," said Katie.  
  
"Heh," I said. I raised my hand up, then Kuwabara started to float up, "Hey, what's going on?" he asked, scared. "Want a little spin, Kuwabara or is that your proof?" I asked him. "Yes, yes, just get me done!" he pleaded.  
  
"Whatever you say," I said, as I put my hand back down my side. Kuwabara came falling down into the bushes. "Ow! That hurt!" he said. "Well, no duh." I said.  
  
Kurama laughed at this, Hiei was amused and Yusuke was laughing his mouth out. "So, is that the only powers you have?" asked Kurama. "No, I have a lot more, want to see?" I asked. They shook their heads and I giggled at this.  
  
The sun was setting and it was getting late. "I got to go," I said. "Me too," said Katie.  
  
"Ok, we'll see you guys.. uh, where should we meet?" asked Yusuke. "We'll find you," said Katie. They said their 'Goodbyes' and walked back home.  
  
~Stacey's POV~  
  
Once, Stacey got home, she ran strait up on the computer and logged onto Yahoo Messenger.  
  
She clicked on a name that said 'cibbkitsumi' and an IM popped up.  
  
CBF(cherryblossomfaerie): Hi  
  
CB(cibbikitsumi): Hi  
  
CBF: When are you coming?  
  
CB: In a couple of days  
  
CBF: Like  
  


* * *

  
CB: 3 or 5 days I think  
  
CBF: Yay!  
  
CBF: I want you to meet some new friends  
  
CB: Sure, where should we meet?  
  
CBF: Um... I don't know  
  
CBF: Tell me where you're staying at and I'll probably know then  
  
CB: Ok  
  
CBF: ttyl, ja ne  
  
CB: ja  
  
~No one's POV~  
  
The reikai tantei talked about today's events that had happened.  
  
"I don't trust those girls," said Hiei. "Why not, Hiei?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"They could be the 2 fox demons," said Hiei. "He's right..." said Yuskue, "What if they are the demons, we're looking for?"  
  
"Hmm...." said Kuwabara. "I don't think they are," said Kurama.  
  
"And why do you say that?" asked Hiei. "Think about it, do you really think they the demons. Koenma told us that they were fox demons, Katie is half ice demon and Stacey is just human," said Kurama.  
  
"And I would able to sense a fox demon," said Kurama. "You're right Kurama," said Yusuke.  
  
"Shorty is just imaging things," said Kuwabara. "If you call me that one more, I'll swear I'll slice your body into pieces," said Hiei.  
  
"Lets just get some sleep," said Yusuke.  
  
Kurama and Hiei went across their rooms for a goodnight's sleep. (Corny, I know)  
  


* * *

  
Done, I know there were some corny parts to it but oh well and for the end, I couldn't think of anyway on how to end it, so I thought of that corny part. Anyway, please read & review  
  


* * *

  
Ningen- Human  
  
Oi- Hey  
  
Ja ne- See ya 


	4. A walk in the park with a demon

Hey guys! This is Katie here and I'm going to try and write the 4th chapter. I've never written a fanfic like this before, so I don't know how well I will do, but I hope that you like what I come up with! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
===============================================================  
  
It was Veteran's Day morning and Stacey and Katie both knew that there would be plenty planned to do for the day. There was no school on Veteran's Day so that would give Stacey, Katie and the Reikai Tantei plenty of time to get acquainted with each other.  
  
"I'm leaving for work now, Katie!" Katie's mom shouted as she rushed out the door. Katie hurried to give her a hug goodbye and then went to her bedroom to log onto her computer. It was the usual; she immediately opened up the messenger and clicked on cherryblossomfaerie to begin a conversation with her.  
  
rurounigirl: hey stacey!  
  
cherryblossomfaerie: hi!  
  
rurounigirl: i'm getting ready to leave right now. I was thinking that maybe we could go out and look for Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara.  
  
cherryblossomfaerie: yea, i was thinking the same thing too. But i'm ready to go right now.  
  
rurounigirl: oh ok, well then i'll try to hurry and get ready. Should i meet you at the usual spot?  
  
cherryblossomfaerie: sure, that sounds good. I'll wait for you there.  
  
rurounigirl: ok. bye!  
  
cherryblossomfaerie: Ja ne  
  
The "usual spot" that Stacey and Katie always met each other at was the park. Its the same park where Stacey liked to practice her gymnastics and Katie would always watch her our else show her some of her cool dance moves.  
  
After Stacey and Katie both logged off of the computer, Katie began to get ready, while Stacey began heading out the front door of her home to head towards the park. It was cold and windy outside, so Stacey was wore a soft white jacket to keep her warm. There weren't very many people outside, and Stacey figured that was because they weren't having very nice weather at the moment.  
  
A cold chill suddenly filled the air, and Stacey felt the presence of danger. She knew that somebody was watching her, but she could not see anyone in sight. The cold chill became even more icily cold. Stacey formed a small glowing blue star that was about the size of her fist in the palm of her hand and was ready to shoot it if she needed to.  
  
She heard footsteps coming from behind her and turned around quickly, with the shooting star ready to strike. But she immediatly lowered the star and made it disappear when she saw who was coming. It was a young girl with short blonde hair and green eyes, wearing blue jeans and a thick black sweatshirt. She was walking along the path that Stacey was on, and stopped when she approached Stacey.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked the girl.  
  
"Yea?" Stacey answered.  
  
"I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to the Kent Museum, I'm lost and I was supposed to meet someone there an hour ago."  
  
"Oh ok, well if you turn left at the stop sign over there, the path that follows it will lead to straight to the museum." Stacey said as she pointed at the stop sign.  
  
"Thanks so much! I really appreciate your help! My name is Anna by the way." she held out her hand to shake hands with Stacey.  
  
"No problem, and I'm Stacey." She shook hands with Anna and just as she did that, she felt something mysterious. She could feel some sort of strange energy inside of Anna, but couldn't quite tell what it was.  
  
"Well," said Anna, breaking the handshake. "I've got to go now, I don't want to be any more late then I already am. Bye!" She then ran off in the direction that Stacey had told her to go, in order to get to the Kent Museum.  
  
As soon as Anna left, Stacey could feel warmth return to the area. Whoever Anna was, Stacey did not trust her.  
  
"Stacey!" A voice shouted, bringing Stacey out of her train of thought. Stacey turned around to see Katie running towards her.  
  
"Oh hi Katie! I'm glad you're finally here. I need to tell you something." Stacey quickly debriefed on what had happened with her and Anna.  
  
"That's not good." Said Katie, after listening to Stacey. "She's definitly not normal. I'm betting that she might be one of the demons that we're after."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking too."  
  
"We better go find the Reikai Tentai and tell them all about this." Katie said as she looked around the park, hoping to find a sign of atleast some one from the Reikai Tantei.  
  
"Tell them about what?" A dark voice suddenly questioned from out of nowhere.  
Katie and Stacey both spun around and saw themselves facing Hiei.  
  
"I'm not too fond of eavesdroppers." Katie said sarcastically at Hiei.  
  
"Good, I didn't feel like listening to you right now anyway." Hiei remarked and dashed away.  
  
"You know," said Katie, turning towards Stacey. "That little fire demon get's on my nerves."  
  
"Oh come on, you know you like him." said Stacey.  
  
"Shut up!" Katie said, blushing. Stacey smiled, knowing that she had spoken the truth.  
  
Stacey and Katie walked around various places in Kent, looking for the Reikai Tantei, but could find no trace of them. At long last, they became tired of looking around and decided to stop at the Holiday Inn to get something to eat.  
  
"I hope that we run into those guys soon." said Katie.  
  
"We will." Stacey said assuringly.  
  
They got in line for the snack bar, and waited their turn to order some food. The line was long, and they both didn't feel like waiting, but they knew that this was the only place that was close by to get food.  
As Stacey and Katie stood boredly in the snack bar line, the Reikai Tantei soon came to get some food from the snack bar as well. Kurama tapped Stacey on the shoulder.  
  
"Hello Stacey." smiled Kurama. "You two look a bit bored." He said looking from Stacey to Katie.  
  
"That's because we are." Stacey said with a sigh.  
  
"Why don't we all go out to eat instead?" Yusuke suggested.  
  
"Hn, I'd rather not eat food that a ningen cooked." Hiei retorted.  
  
"That's fine, you can just stay here. No one likes having you around anyway." Kuwabara said. Katie flinched as if she disagreed with what Kuwabara just said. Hiei saw this and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come on you two. Please don't start up another argument..." Kurama said to Hiei and Kuwabara hopefully.  
  
"Yusuke's right, we should go out to eat." Stacey suddenly interrupted. "It will give us a good chance to catch up on things."  
  
"Good!" Said Yusuke brightly. "I don't care about talking and what- not, I just want to eat!"  
  
They all left the hotel and walked downtown; trying to decide which resturaunt they were going to eat at. They had made it nearly halfway down the street, when suddenly the familiar cold chill came back again. Stacey stopped and stood still. Katie had done the same. The others had not yet taken notice of this and were still walking ahead.  
  
"You feel it, don't you?" Stacey asked Katie. Katie nodded her head.  
  
"This is colder than I would have imagined from your description of it." Katie said. "Do you see Anna anywhere?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Kurama asked concerned. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei were all wondering the same thing.  
  
"Can't you feel how cold the temperature suddenly got?" Katie asked them.  
  
"No..." Kurama answered confused.  
  
"Keep your eyes open, because one of the demons is near." Stacey said.  
  
"Baka....." Hiei muttered under his breath, so no one could hear. He still did not fully trust Stacey and Katie. Suddenly a hand slipped around his throat and was about to choke him, but Hiei quickly pulled out his katana and slashed at the hand.  
  
"Ouch! You cut me!" Anna squealed. She was standing behind Hiei, clutching her hand.  
  
"Then maybe next time you will know not to get your hands on me." Hiei spat. "If they're ever is a next time, that is."  
  
Stacey and Katie were both standing back to back, each of them holding a bow and arrow aimed at Anna. Stacey's arrow was burning with flames, and Katie's was a blue arrow of spirit energy. They wanted to get on in the action too. Hiei was not going to hog all of the fun.  
  
"Well Stacey, its nice to see that we are still good accquaintances to each other." Anna said sarcastically when she saw the arrow that Stacey was pointing at her. "I should have known that you were a spirit detective."  
  
"Its your fault for not knowing." Stacey said. "And I'm not the only spirit detective here, which you probably failed to notice as well."  
  
"Don't think that we don't know who you really are, Kanna." Katie said, her arrow still pointing staight at her. "You can show your true self now, its no use hiding."  
  
"Hahahaha!" Kanna laughed amusingly. "So you've found out who I really am? You two are pretty clever, I'll give you that."  
  
Hiei was about to slash her with his sword again to shut up her arrogant laughing, but she dodged out of the way easily. She was about to climb up onto a rooftop and escape, but Stacey hit her with her flame arrow before she had the chance. She fell hard to the ground, but quickly got back up to her feet. Stacey, Katie and the others had completely surrounded her and were all ready to attack her if she tried to do anything stupid.  
  
"Let's just finish her off already!!!" Yusuke shouted angrily as he formed a Spirit Gun attack. Kuwabara had formed his Spirit Sword as well and was ready to strike. Stacey and Katie both had a bow and arrow ready, and Kurama had his Rose Whip out, while Hiei was just standing there with his katana.  
  
"Sayonara fox girl." Yusuke said with a smirk. All at the same time, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Stacey, Katie, Kurama and Hiei launched their attacks on Kanna. There was an explosion of light that forced everyone down to the ground. Stacey and Katie both knew that none of their attacks hit her. Some how, Kanna escaped. She was a very powerful demon, so a clever escape like that was simple for her.  
  
Kurama was the first to get back up to his feet and make sure that everyone was all right.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" He asked, while helping up Stacey.  
  
"I'm fine, Kurama." She said.  
  
"You fought very well, Stacey." he said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
From behind Kurama's back, Katie silently mouthed the words "You like him!" So that Stacey could see. Stacey gave a small chuckle and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Well so much for dinner." Yusuke said.  
  
"Tell me about it..." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"We better start heading back to the hotel." Kurama said. Hiei was already on his way back towards the hotel.  
  
"Psch, it was nice of him to say goodbye." Katie said sarcastically.  
  
"Hiei is always like that. You'll learn to get used to it though." Yusuke said while yawning. "As a matter of fact, I'm going to head back to the hotel as well. See you all later!"  
  
"Wait for me, Urameshi!" Kuwabara ran after him.  
  
"Well," Kurama said, smiling at Stacey and Katie. "I guess I better be going as well."  
  
They said their goodbyes to each other and parted ways. Kurama went back to the hotel, Stacey went to her house and Katie went to her's.  
  
When Stacey got home, it was about 9 pm at night. She took a shower and got ready for bed, then logged onto the computer to chat with Katie.  
  
cherryblossomfaerie: hi katie  
  
rurounigirl: hi  
  
cherryblossomfaerie: are you tired from today?  
  
rurounigirl: nah, it wasn't so bad. How are you doing now?  
  
cherryblossomfaerie: good. I'm going to-  
  
All of a sudden, Stacey and Katie both received an email at the same time. They both were from the same person and both contained the same message. The message said:  
  
Be at the park by 10 pm, Friday night.  
  
Signed, Botan  
  
rurounigirl: i just got an email from Botan  
  
cherryblossomfaerie: yea me too  
  
rurounigirl: well, we can talk more about this later because i g2g. Goodnight.  
  
cherryblossomfaerie: Goodnight.  
  
Stacey and Katie then both went to bed, but had so much on their minds, that they found it hard to fall asleep.  
  
===============================================================  
  
That's it! I'm sorry if it wasn't very exciting. Maybe I'll do better next time. I hope that you guys liked it. Please R&R this story!  
  
My fanfiction.net ID: Rgrurounigirl  
  
Edited by: LoneSakura 


	5. Meeting at 10 and sparks fly?

Hey guys its my turn to write this fic! So, how did you like Katie's chapter? I think it was great, and.. I got a Youko plushie! Thanks Dragon LadySupreme! Thanks for the reviews!!! *hands everyone a Kurama or Hiei plushie*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Next Day~*  
  
The reikai tantei woke the next day, getting ready for school.  
  
*~Last Night~*  
  
As the reikai tantei walk to their rooms from their "battle", Botan just popped out.  
  
"Hey guys!" she said, happily. "Yo Botan," replied Yusuke, a bit injured.  
  
"Are you guys ok?" she asked. "We saw of the demons and she attacked us," said Kurama. "Oh, which one?"  
  
"Kanna," said Hiei. "Well, I have some news from Koenma," said Botan.  
  
"Really? What did the toddler send us this time?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"He said to go to the park on Friday at 10 pm." Said Botan.  
  
"Why?" asked Kuwabara. "I don't know, but I bet its something really important," said Botan.  
  
"Alright, we'll be at the park," said Yusuke, annoyed. "Good, well I hope America has been going great for you, bye," said Botan, flying off.  
  
*~Next Day~*  
  
The reikai got ready for school. "I think today will be much better than on Monday," said Yusuke, getting his coat. "Yeah, today people won't stare at us," said Kuwabara.  
  
Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara left the hotel, while Hiei just stayed back.  
  
Yusuke wore his lightblue jeans, white T-shirt and his green coat; Kuwabara is wearing white pants, white shirt and a long white coat (I don't know what he usually wears besides his uniform, so I thought he would wear the outfit he wore it the Dark tournament). And Kurama wore jeans, a white T- shirt and a red coat. (I really don't know what Kurama and Kuwabara would wear normally)  
  
They walked down the halls, it was 7:35am, so they had time to go to their lockers and walk around the school.  
  
"Hey guys," said a voice behind them. They turned around to see Stacey and Katie.  
  
"Where's the shrimp?" asked Katie. She was wearing velvet black pants and a grey T-shirt, with her hair down. "He's at the hotel," said Yusuke.  
  
"Why? Is he chicken?" smirked Katie. "Well.. no, but if you heard you say that, you would kill you in an instance," said Kurama.  
  
"What's your guys first class?" asked Stacey. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a black shirt with long sleeves, which has a white collar and white, ends of the sleeve, with her hair up in a black clip.  
  
"I have Wood shop with Mr. Wright," said Yusuke, looking at his schedule.  
  
"I have English with Ms. Wilson," said Kurama. "And I have Social Studies with Mr.Charrier," said Kuwabara.  
  
"You have Ms. Wilson? She's the best English teacher, I have her for 6th period," said Stacey.  
  
"I also have Gym next period, but I have Mr. Babbit," said Stacey. "I have him for Computer," said Kurama.  
  
"Yeah, he does P.E and Computer," said Stacey. "Uh oh, we're gonna be late for our 1st period," said Katie, looking at her watch.  
  
"I have Band, bye," said Stacey, walking off to her class. "Bye," they said.  
  
*~2nd period~*  
  
There are 2 gyms, 1 big and 1 small.  
  
Stacey was walking to the other side of the big gym, when she heard someone call out her name. She turned around only to see Yusuke and Kurama in their gym uniforms (They brought their own)  
  
Yusuke was wearing a white shirt and green shorts; Kurama was wearing a white shirt and red shorts. Stacey was wearing a white shirt that had a 1 row of hearts and long dark blue sweats, with her hair up in a ponytail.  
  
"Hey, what do you guys have?" asked Stacey. "We have basketball," said Yusuke.  
  
"Cool, I have volleyball, well see ya guys later," said Stacey, walking off to the other side of the gym.  
  
*~3rd Lunch~*  
  
Yusuke sat by himself, he was.. bored?  
  
Then suddenly someone sat by him, it was Katie. "Hey Yusuke," she said, sitting down.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know you had 3rd lunch," said Yusuke. "Yeah, well I do," she said.  
  
"America is kind of boring..." said Yusuke, bored. "Yeah, but sometimes its not," said Katie.  
  
"Heh, we won't be here anyway, we're leaving in like 1 or 2 weeks," said Yusuke.  
  
"I know," said Katie, a bit disappointed.  
  
*~After School~*  
  
Stacey went to her locker and got out her Math book and stuffs it in her backpack. Then walks quickly out the door.  
  
She looks around; she sees Mai and goes up to talk to her. "Hey mai," she said.  
  
"Hey," she replies. "I saw you talking to the new students, yesterday," said Mai.  
  
"You did? Oh, they're just my friends," said Stacey. "Oh," said Mai.  
  
The reikai tantei just walked out of the building, while talking to Katie.  
  
"Hey, there's Stacey," said Yusuke. "And some other friend," said Kuwabara, stupidly.  
  
"Yeah..." said Katie. "She rides the bus home," said Katie.  
  
Almost all of the buses were loaded and ready to leave, and then suddenly a bus came into the driveway. Stacey then lined up, showed her ID card and boarded the bus home.  
  
*~Later that Night~*  
  
Stacey logged on to Yahoo Messenger and clicked the name rurounigirl.  
  
cherryblossomfaerie: hi  
  
rurounigirl: hi  
  
cherryblossomfarie: did the guys get a note from botan about being at the park at night?  
  
rurounigirl: I don't know, didn't ask them  
  
cherryblossomfaerie: its probably from koenma  
  
rurounigirl: yeah  
  
cherryblossomfaerie: my friend is coming over for vacation in a couple of days, want to meet her, she's online friend  
  
rurounigirl: sure  
  
cherryblossomfaerie: ok, see ya tomorrow at school, bye  
  
rurounigirl: bye  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next day went by smoothly at school.  
  
Even though a basketball hit Yusuke's face, and Kuwabara getting into a fight with an American boy, it went by smoothly.  
  
The reikai tantei didn't have time to say 'Hi' or 'Goodbye' to Stacey and Katie cause they were pretty busy.  
  
*~Friday~*  
  
Finally it was Friday, the girls had been looking forward for this day, cause... No school!!!  
  
The reikai tantei didn't really care since they won't be at the school for awhile. But tonight, they all had to meet at the park, for some secret meeting.  
  
It was 9 pm, an hour till the meeting. The reikai tantei were in Yusuke/Kuwabara's room waiting for the time.  
  
Stacey and Katie were online chatting.  
  
rurounigirl: I'm gonna get ready, ok?  
  
cherryblossomfaerie: ok  
  
rurounigirl: are you?  
  
cherryblossomfaerie: I have to wait till my parents and sis are asleep then I can go  
  
rurounigirl: ok, well I'll botan that you're gonna be late  
  
cherryblossomfaerie: ok, bye  
  
rurounigirl: bye  
  
~*~  
  
Katie turned off her computer and grabs her black coat. She quietly sneaks out, and runs to the park. (Time: 9:45pm)  
  
Stacey waited for awhile till her parents were asleep, and then she waited for her sister.  
  
She grabbed her blue jacket and quietly left the house.  
  
~10:00pm~  
  
The reikai tantei had arrived on time, standing in the cold, at the park.  
  
"Dang, its freezing out here," said Yusuke, shaking. "I know, I should have brought an extra coat," said Kuwabara.  
  
Then Katie came in, "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"We're cause botan gave us a message to be here," said Kurama. "What are you doing here?" asked Hiei.  
  
"I got an email from botan, that said I should be here," said Katie.  
  
"Hello everyone! So glad that you can make it." said Botan, popping out of nowhere.  
  
"Aahh! Botan don't do that!" yelled Yusuke. "Oh, gomen. Where's stacey?" asked Botan.  
  
"She'll be a little late," said Katie. Then Stacey came, "I'm here," she said.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" asked Stacey. "Botan told us to come here," answered Yusuke.  
  
"What is it that you want us here, Botan?" Asked Kurama.  
  
"I have something to give you guys," said Botan, taking out a watch.  
  
"A watch?" asked Yusuke, taking the watch. "No ordinary watch, it's a teleporter," said Botan.  
  
"A teleporter?" asked Kuwabara. "Yes," nodded Botan. "Just push the red button and say or think where you want to go," said Botan.  
  
"Cool!" said Yusuke. "Hn, is that why you wanted us to be out here?" asked Hiei.  
  
"No, I also have more information about the demons and I already told Koenma about the small incident about today earlier," said Botan.  
  
"It seems like Kanna is older sister and Rena is the younger one," said Botan. "Kanna has dangerous attacks than her younger sister, kanna has light and dark attacks," continued Botan, "and Rena has flower and earth attacks."  
  
"Heh, sounds pretty easy," said Yusuke. "Then explain why you were on the ground, after attacking Kanna," smirked Stacey.  
  
"Well.. you see..a... You were on the ground too!" said Yusuke, pointing at Stacey.  
  
"I got up before you, you idiot," she replied. "Whatever," said Yusuke, crossing his arms.  
  
Stacey sticks out her tongue, "Mmm..."  
  
Kurama laughed a bit. Katie took notice of this, and elbows Kurama and whispers, "You like her, don't you?" she asked, grinning a bit.  
  
He blushed a bright pink, "Why do you say that?" he lied. "Oh.. just wondering," she smirked.  
  
Hiei looked over at Katie and Kurama, he wondered what they were talking about and kept staring.  
  
"Hey Hiei," said Stacey. Hiei jumped up a bit, "Don't ever do that again," he said. Stacey giggled, "So, whatcha doing?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing of your business," replied Hiei. "Oh really? Well, it looked like you were staring at Katie and Kurama, maybe because they are whispering to each other about something," said Stacey.  
  
"So?" asked Hiei. "So... It kind of looked like you were jealous," smirked Stacey.  
  
"Why would I be jealous?" asked Hiei. "Mmm, maybe because you like Katie," smirked Stacey.  
  
Hiei blushed light red, "Why would you say that?" he asked. "Oh.. just asking," said Stacey, grinning a bit.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, that's it. Please ppl I need ideas for The New Girl. Email me and review and it's too soon to end it, I mean the battle is almost done. I just need ideas for Stacey's battle that's all. Thanks, and keep R&R! 


	6. Another battle and 2 detectives missing

Looks like no one reviewed... *sigh* Oh well, that chapter was lame.. I guess...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
°~After school; 2:15~°  
  
((Don't want to type all that junk))  
  
Stacey walked out of the doors that led to the soda machines, looking for Mai.  
  
¤ Man, where is she? I hope she didn't leave. ¤  
  
Stacey then saw Mai, waving at her. "Hey!"  
  
"Hey, so what's up?" asked Mai. "Nothing much,"  
  
"Hey, is your bus here?" she asked. "I hope not."  
  
"Um.. I have to go, sorry mai." Said Stacey, walking off. "Wait! Where are you going?!" she shouted. "I'm going to see my other friends!" Stacey shouted back. "Ok!" Mai shouted back.  
  
¤ Man, I can't find them. They better get here before my bus does ¤  
  
Then Stacey's bus comes. ¤ Oh great ¤  
  
°~Pullayup Fair~°  
  
"I wonder where are they?" Stacey asked herself. She was already at the Pullayup Fair, searching for the reikai tantei.  
  
She sighed. "Maybe I should have waited for them."  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"Where is she?!" shouted Katie. "Relax Katie, we'll find Stacey in this crowd." Said Julie.  
  
"Man, is she always like this?" asked Yusuke, looking at Julie. "How am I supposed to know, I just met her."  
  
"Kuwabara, do you sense stacey's spirit energy?" asked Kurama. "No, not really." He answered. "Stacey has no spirit energy.. yet," said Katie.  
  
"What do you mean, yet?" asked Kurama, curious.  
  
"Well, its kind of hard to explain. I'll tell you guys later." Said Katie.  
  
"There you guys are,"  
  
The reikai tantei turned around to see Stacey.  
  
"What's up?" she asked. "Oh, nothing. Hey, want to go the water park?" asked Katie.  
  
"Sure, come on guys!" said Stacey.  
  
As they were walking to the water park, 4 pairs of eyes were watching them near by. Kurama stopped.  
  
"What is it, kurama?" asked Stacey, walking back. "Huh? Oh, its nothing. Just thought I saw something." He answered. "Oh."  
  
"Lets make our move."  
  
°~Water Park~°  
  
"Wild River?" said Yusuke, looking at the ride. "Yep." Said Katie.  
  
"Its fun, me and my sister go on it all the time." Said Stacey. "If you say so." Said Yusuke. "Well, I'm not riding it," said Hiei.  
  
"Why not?" asked Julie. "Its just a waste of my time." Hiei replied.  
  
"Ah, come on shorty. Have some fun." Said Kuwabara, slapping Hiei on the back.  
  
"Touch me again and I'll burn your hand off."  
  
"Then lets go," said Katie. "No." said Hiei. "I bet you're scared." Said Katie.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me, scared." Said Katie, again. "Why would I be scared of something as stupid as this." Said Hiei.  
  
"Then prove it." said Katie. "Fine!"  
  
~5 mins later~  
  
"I can't believe you let me talk me into this." Said Hiei.  
  
"Just relax, Hiei." Said Katie. "I'm sure it would be fun, just give it a chance." Said Kurama.  
  
"Hn."  
  
They were already on the ride; in a boat. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Julie were in the front, while Hiei, Kurama, Katie and Stacey were in the back. (Order: Left to Right) And off they went.  
  
The boat started to move forward, then they turned and up they went.  
  
"Man, we're pretty up high." Said Kuwabara, looking down. "Getting scared?" asked Katie.  
  
"No..."  
  
"He's right though," said Julie. "Don't worry, julie." Said Stacey.  
  
After being 3ft high, then turned.  
  
"Here it comes!" shouted Katie. "Here what comes?" asked Hiei.  
  
But before Katie could answer. They were lunged down SPLASH!! And another came, but it was a little. Then everyone got off. (I know lameness)  
  
"Man, I'm wet." Said Yusuke. "Well, no duh." Said Stacey.  
  
"That's what you get on a water ride." Said Katie.  
  
"Well, both of you aren't wet!" yelled Kuwabara, pointing at Katie and Stacey.  
  
"Just a little." Said Stacey. "Me too." Said Katie. "And why is that?" asked Hiei, soaking wet. "Uh..." they both said.  
  
"Come on, let's play some games." Said Kurama.  
  
"Sure, maybe I can win keiko something." Said Yusuke.  
  
Just then a girl bumped right into Kurama. "Oh, I'm so sorry for about tha-- Shuichi?"  
  
It was Lina. "Lina?" asked Kurama. "Yeah, sorry for bumping into to you again." Said Lina, blushing.  
  
"Its ok, so what are you doing here?" said Kurama, helping Lina up.  
  
"Just having some fun," she said with a grin. "This is my older sister, Rena."  
  
"Yo." Said a girl with short red hair with blonde streaks and green eyes.  
  
"Hello, nice to meet you." Said Kurama.  
  
"Uh, Kurama are you coming or not?" asked Stacey, annoyed.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Said Kurama, sweatdropping.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Lina, following along. "We were going to play some booth games." Said Katie, also annoyed.  
  
"Oh, I guess me and my sister are coming too." Said Rena.  
  
They all walked over the game booths near the arcade.  
  
"Me and kuwabara are going to the arcade, meet ya guys later." Said Yusuke, running off the arcade with Kuwabara.  
  
"Hn." Said Hiei, walking off. "Hiei, where are you going?" asked Katie.  
  
"Don't worry about him, he'll be back soon." Said Kurama. "Hmm... I'm gonna go to, see ya!" said Rena, walking off.  
  
"I think I'm gonna go with Yusuke and Kuwabara, I'll see ya guys later." Said Julie.  
  
"I'm going to go play some games, anyone coming?" asked Stacey.  
  
"I would." Said Kurama. "Me too." Said Lina, walking beside Kurama.  
  
"Ok..." said Stacey ¬ _¬ "What about you, Katie?" "Sure why not."  
  
"You guys want to play on that game?" pointed Katie to a squirt gun game.  
  
"Sure."  
  
It was one of those water gun games, where you press 2 buttons on a target and whoever got to the top first wins.  
  
"I bet I can beat all of you and win that prize." Katie said, pointing to a white stuff bear with a red bow.  
  
"You're on." Said Stacey.  
  
They each paid a dollar and sat on a seat, ready for the mark.  
  
"Ready.. set.. GO!"  
  
Each of them hit the target at the same time and the water filling up the tube. Each of them were close to the top but...  
  
Kurama won! He hit his first, follow by Lina, Stacey and Katie tied.  
  
"How could lina have gotten second place, I mean come on." Stacey whispered to Katie.  
  
"I know. There is something strange about her."  
  
"Here you sir." *hands Kurama the white bear*  
  
"That's a cute bear." Said Lina, looking at it. "Yep." Said Katie.  
  
"Here," Kurama said, giving the bear to Stacey. "I thought you might like it." He said, smiling.  
  
Stacey blushed. "Thanks Kurama."  
  
~With Hiei~  
  
Hiei was walking down the fair when he sensed someone following me, so he quickened his pace.  
  
'Heh, you think you can catch up with me.' Thought Hiei.  
  
He then jumps up and landed down on a roof of a building. The figure did as well.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Hiei.  
  
The figured giggled, "I'm here to get rid of you."  
  
"Heh, like that's going to happen." Smirked Hiei. 'Just wait and see Hiei' thought the figure.  
  
"First show yourself!" demanded Hiei. "Very well then."  
  
The figure jumped out of the shadows and reveals itself.  
  
"Remember me, hiei?"  
  
Hiei just glared. 'So you're back.. finally.'  
  
It was Kanna. "Ready to finish of the fight we started earlier?" asked Kanna.  
  
"Hn. This time you won't be able to escape." Said Hiei, getting out this katana.  
  
Hiei then charged at Kanna, ready to slice her body into pieces. But Kanna dodged it easily.  
  
"Whats wrong with your aim, hiei? Getting rusty?" smirked Kanna.  
  
"Rrr..."  
  
Hiei charged again, but only cut her arm.  
  
"Small cut, no big deal. Now its time for me to attack."  
  
Kanna formed black spirit orbs and charged in front of Hiei.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Cliffhanger, I think. Anyway I hope this chapter is much better. Katie's internet is down, so I'm the only one who can post the chapters. And I can't contact her so I'm the only one who can type this story so far.  
  
I need some Ocs for my other story too, so check it out. Can someone help me with the bold and stuff, I use the codes, but it doesn't work can anyone help me with that?  
  
I guess I could have some OCs for this fic. I'll just need them to be at the fair, but its kind of useless.. oh well. You can be an OCs in this fic if you want to.  
  
Name:  
  
Nickname (optional):  
  
Age:  
  
Gender:  
  
Clothes:  
  
Appearance: 


	7. Shopping to at mall with eyes watching u

Ok, sorry that we haven't updated in a while. Katie is too busy to go on the computer, well too busy to type this chapter, so I will. I'm glad you guys like our story, but aren't you guys sick of fics repeating itself, like I know other ppl wrote a fic like this. Oh and there might be some cussing too  
  
Anyway on with this story  
  


* * *

  
'' & ¤ ¤ Thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  


* * *

  
Review:  
  
"Yusuke, why don't you get some rest? I'm going to stay up and watch over Stacey. She had a tough fight." Said Kurama.  
  
"Sure, that sounds nice." Yusuke yawned and collapsed onto one of the other couches.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  


* * *

  
Kurama stayed by Stacey all night. It was 1:30am; Kurama had already fallen asleep beside Stacey. Stacey stirred up a bit, waking up Kurama.  
  
"Stacey.. you shouldn't wake up," said Kurama with concern. "What happened?" she asked, putting her hand on her forehead.  
  
"You fell asleep by Kanna's spell, remember?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Yeah, I remember, we have to find Kanna," said Stacey standing up but fell back down, sitting on the couch.  
  
"You must rest, you are too injured," said Kurama, laying her back down to go to sleep.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll-" Stacey was cut off by Yusuke's snoring.  
  
"Heh looks like he is having a good sleep. What time is it?" Stacey asked.  
  
"Its 1:45am, go back to sleep," said Kurama.  
  
"Fine, but where are Hiei and Katie?"  
  
"I don't know, they never showed up," replied Kurama. "Oh ok, goodnight." Said Stacey, going back to sleep.  
  
"Goodnight." said Kurama, still staying by her side.  
  


* * *

  
°~Makai World~°  
  
"Hmm.. anyone there?!" shouted Katie.  
  
She was in forest training/practicing. She thought she sensed someone in the trees, but she shook it off.  
  
She was wearing her fighting outfit (It looks like Rinoa's from FF8). She practiced all of her ice attacks, "Lets see, what should I do next?" she asked herself.  
  
All of the trees around her were frozen. Katie snapped her fingers, "I know!"  
  
Katie put her hands together with her index finger out (Like when rando cast that spell) and closed her eyes.  
  
Hiei was watching from above. He sensed her walking by the hotel in the middle of the night and went to go follow her.  
  
He wondered what was she doing and watched closely.  
  
He felt a chill down his spine; it had gotten cold. "Why is it so cold?" wondered Hiei.  
  
The temperature dropped dramatically. Hiei was shivering from head to toe, for the fire demon he is, he warmed his body up but still the cold came.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" demanded Hiei. He then heard laughter.  
  
"Hello hiei," said Katie, walking under the tree he was in.  
  
"How did you know I was here?" asked Hiei, still shivering.  
  
"Easy. I could sense that you were here and besides I could feel the hot temperature you let off," said Katie, smiling.  
  
"Why is it so cold?" demanded Hiei, he could see that fog every time he spoke.  
  
"Cause I made it cold," replied Katie. "What?!" said Hiei jumping off the tree.  
  
"I have the power to lower the temperature dramatically," said Katie.  
  
"And it doesn't seem to bother you,"  
  
"Nope." She replied. "Why? Too cold for ya, hiei?"  
  
"Heh, no." he said. "Good! Cause I'm gonna leave like this for a while," said Katie, with joy.  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Nuh huh," said Katie, shaking her head. She then sighed, "Fine, I'll change it back."  
  
"Party pooper." Said Katie to herself.  
  
"What did you say?" demanded Hiei.  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
"Good. Now melt the ice," said Hiei.  
  
"Why?" asked Katie.  
  
"I'll just melt it myself then," said Hiei, doing his 'Dragon of Darkness Flame'.  
  
"Aaaww, fine."  
  
After Hiei was done melting the ice, an evil laughter came.  
  
"Thanks for melting the ice, now my plants can grow!"  
  
Suddenly, giant plants started to grow from the ground.  
  
Hiei sliced up half of the plants with his katana and Katie with her spirit daggers (similar to yusuke's spirit gun, except that they are daggers).  
  
"Who are you?!" shouted Katie.  
  
"Your worst nightmare,"  
  
Suddenly, the trees around them started to move and the roots got hold of Hiei and Katie.  
  
"Ha ha! Surrender!"  
  
"Why should we surrender to you?" said Hiei, coolly.  
  
"What?! You'll see!"  
  
Just then, the roots around Hiei, squeezed him tighter, making it hard for him to breath.  
  
"Leave him alone!" shouted Katie.  
  
"Why? So, you can save him? Ha ha!"  
  
"Rrrr  
  


* * *

  
Just then a monster (It looks like the one in Teen Titans, the one about Raven's mirror) came out of nowhere and free Hiei and Katie.  
  
Hiei is lying on the ground, still breathing. "Hiei, are you ok?" said Katie, sitting next to him and shaking him.  
  
He woke up, "Yeah I'm fine," he said standing up and patting his clothes.  
  
Katie gave a sigh of relief and got up, "Good. But who free us?"  
  
"What is going on?!" shouted the figure (The Evil one).  
  
"Ok, Madigar, you can go now."  
  
The monster known as Madigar disappeared. And a young girl came out of the shadows. She was around 15; short girl who has long dark brown hair with black and red highlights down to her knees, and has lightly tanned skin and blue eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Hiei.  
  
"My name is Julie," said the girl.  
  
"Doesn't matter who you are, you'll pay!" said the EF. (Evil figure)   
  
The roots of the plants charged at the group; only Hiei and Katie jumped out of the way.   
  
"Move you stupid girl!" shouted Hiei. (Hmm.. I wonder where we have heard that before, hint: Inuyasha)   
  
Julie just stood there, not moving at all as the roots came closer.  
  
Suddenly roots stopped at their place and turned back and went straight for the evil figure.   
  
"Aaaahhhh!" it shouted. "I'll be back, for you haven't seen the last of me.." it said disappearing in the sky. (Well, the group didn't see who/what it was)   
  
"How? Wha- what happened?" asked Katie, confused. "Yes, explain yourself," demanded Hiei.   
  
"Simple, I just used my witchcraft," answered Julie, coldly.   
  
Hiei and Katie had confused looks on their faces.   
  
"Well, I go to go. Ja ne!" she said disappearing.   
  
"Who was that girl?" pondered Hiei. "I don't know, but its not important right now come on lets go tell the others." Said Katie, going through the portal.   
  
°~Living World~°   
  
*~Morning~*   
  
Stacey opened her eyes and sat right up. Remembering everything that had happened, she quietly got up, trying not to wake Yusuke or Kurama, who was still snoring very loudly and Kurama, who was still by her bedside sleeping.   
  
Stacey placed her covers over Kurama and walked silently out of the hotel.   
  
¤ Mom is gonna kill me for not telling her where I was all night ¤   
  
°~Stacey's POV~°   
  
I quietly walked in the backyard, knowing that my grandma would hear me if I opened the front door. But she was watching TV, so I needed to be silent. Once I got past her I went upstairs, hoping that mom wouldn't wake up. It was 11:00am, usual she was awake by now but I guess she slept in.   
  
I made it to my room and gave a sigh of relief. "Phew, that was close." I said lying on my bed. I looked at my right shoulder, it still hurted from the dagger that Kanna stabbed me with.   
  
I then took a shower and washed my hair.   
  
~*Back at the Hotel*~   
  
Kurama woke up and looked around the room with hesitation, thinking: 'Where is she?'   
  
"Its about time you woke up," said Katie, sitting on a chair that was beside the couch.   
  
"Katie, where have you've been?" asked Kurama.   
  
"She went to Makai to train," said Hiei, sitting on the windowsill.   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Yeah-" Katie was cut off by Yusuke's snoring. "Shouldn't someone wake him up?"   
  
"I will," said Kuwabara, beside Yusuke.   
  
He breathes deep and shouts, "YUSUKE WAKE UP!!!!!!"   
  
Katie, Hiei and Kurama covered their ears from the shouting.   
  
"Huh?!" said Yusuke waking up. "Good morning Yusuke." greeted Kurama.  
  
"Morning already? Oh man!" said Yusuke, taking his pillow; covering his head.   
  
"Hey wake up, Urameshi," said Kuwabara, shaking him.   
  
"Have you guys seen stacey?" asked Kurama.   
  
"No, why?" asked Katie.   
  
"Oh, nothing just wondering,"   
  
"You're lying, I can tell," said Hiei, his jagan glowing.   
  
"You're right, something happened last night while you two were gone." Said Kurama. "Really? What happened?" asked Katie, curious.   
  
"We were attacked by Kanna, she took us to a forest and battle against Stacey. Stacey won the fight and we were transported back to here," explained Kurama.   
  
"Oh, where is stacey now?" asked Katie. "I don't know,"   
  
"Quit bugging me, Kuwabara," said Yusuke, tiredly. "Would you just wake up?!"   
  
"Fine!" said Yusuke, sitting up. "Happy?"   
  
"So.. where have you two been?" asked Yusuke.   
  
"We were at Makai," said Hiei. "Yeah," said Katie. "We were attack by a demon, but we didn't catch a glimpse of who or what it was," said Hiei.   
  
"Yeah, then a girl came out of nowhere and freed us from the demon's grasp," said Katie.   
  
"Do you know who it was?" asked Kurama. "No," replied Hiei.  
  
"I'm gonna go find stacey, anyone coming?" asked Katie, opening the door.   
  
"I will." said Kurama, standing up. "Me too, and yusuke is coming," said Kuwabara.   
  
"What? Why do I have to go?" complained Yusuke. "Cause, keiko told me that you're a lazy monkey and should be up more." explained Kuwabara. "Oh great," said Yusuke with sarcasm. "Anyone got a banana?"   
  
Everyone stared at him. "What?"   
  
"You coming, hiei?" asked Katie. "Why would I go outside for a ridiculous reason?"   
  
"Suit yourself."   
  
They walked down the sidewalk to Stacey's house.   
  
¤~Stacey's POV~¤   
  
I was bored, so I decided to practice on my flute.   
  
I was playing the Star Spangled Banner, I then decided to stop and go outside.   
  
"Grandma, I'm gonna go outside," I said in Chinese, grabbing jacket from the closet. "Ok," she replied.   
  
I walked down the sidewalks of my neighborhood, being bored.   
  
(Stacey is wearing blue jeans, a black shirt that is connected with a black fish net with 3 cherry pics in a row; middle& blue jacket. Hair down; dried and a dark blue scrunchy on her right wrist and wearing blue/white sneakers.)   
  
"Hey look, there's stacey. Stacey!" shouted Katie across the street, waving.   
  
"Huh?" I looked up and turned to my right to see Katie, Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke.   
  
"Hey!" I said waving back. I looked both sides of the streets and ran over to the other side.   
  
"How are your injuries?" asked Kurama. "Huh? Oh their fine, don't worry," I said.   
  
(Remember this is still Stacey's POV, I'm gonna leave it like that)   
  
"Are you sure, kurama told us everything that happened," said Katie.   
  
"He did? Well its nothing to worry about, it just hurts a little." I said.   
  
"So, where have you've been?" I asked as Katie.   
  
"Oh, Makai, training but then a demon attacked me and hiei. Then suddenly out of nowhere a girl saved us, but then demon ran away." Said Katie.   
  
"Are you ok?" I asked. "Yeah fine, but I think hiei's ribs are broken," said Katie, worried.   
  
"What?" we all asked. "Well, the plant's roots must of broken some of his ribs." said Katie.   
  
"I hope hiei is alright," said Kurama. "He didn't look so beat up to me," said Kuwabara.   
  
"Maybe that's because he was hiding it, stupid." Smirked Katie. "Hey!"   
  
"Huh? I just remembered something, I got to go," I said, leaving the group.  
  
"What? Where are you going?" asked Yusuke. "Somewhere, don't worry I'll be right back!" I said, running.   
  
°~Martin Sortun Elementary~°   
  
"Where is she?" asked a young girl, looking at her watch.   
  
"I'm here," I said, panting. "Its about time." said the girl.   
  
"Sorry, I almost forgot." I said. "Its ok, so where are we going?" she asked.   
  
"Um.. how about you meet my friends?" I suggested. "Sure."   
  
We walked on the road and past some streetlights (What? Stacey ran beside the street, since the school is far away).   
  
"There they are!" I said, pointing to a group of boys. I ran, but then I suddenly stopped.   
  
"What's wrong, Stacey?" asked the girl. "Um..." ¤ Should I really show her them first? ¤   
  
"Uh.. come on, this way," I said, pulling her away the other way. "Whoa, hold on!" she shouted.   
  
I stopped, "What?" "Aren't those your friends?" she asked. "Uh..."   
  
"Just follow me," I said, running. "Ok," she said, running after me.   
  
We ran into a group of boys and girls near a Jr. high school. "Hey guys!" I said, walking up to them.   
  
"Oh, hey stacey," said Mai. "Hey." Said Chris. "Whats up?" asked Mai.   
  
"Nothing much, just showing a friend around," I answered. "Hi," said the girl.   
  
"Hi," said Mai and Chris. "Guys, this is Julie. She's here on vacation," I said. "Julie, this is Mai and Chris."   
  
"Hey stacey, where's your cute friend?" whispered Mai. "Mai!"  
  
"Just kidding." She replied. "Well, we got to go, see ya guys later!" I said, walking away with Julie.   
  
"Bye." Said Julie.   
  
*~Group~*   
  
"So, hiei you decided to join us?" asked Yusuke. "Hn."   
  
"I wonder where stacey ran off to?" asked Katie.   
  
"Hey guys!" I said, panting again. "Hey, where did you go?" wondered Katie.   
  
"Oh, just picking up a friend," answered Stacey. "Here she is," I said, pointing to the girl behind me.  
  
She was wearing a torn black shirt, with black jeans and a skull necklace.   
  
"That's the same girl who saved us from the demon!" pointed Katie.   
  
"Who saved you, not me." Said Hiei. "Come on hiei, katie told us what happened." Smirked Yusuke.   
  
"This is the girl who saved you guys?" I asked them. "Julie?"   
  
"Yep, its true I saved them!" she said, happily. "When were you gonna tell me?" I asked.   
  
"Uh... I don't know." Shrugged Julie. "Stacey, this is julie?" asked Katie. "Yep!"  
  
"That's Shuichi, Yusuke, Kuwabara. And I think you already met Hiei and Katie," I said, pointing to everyone.   
  
Yusuke: "Yo." Kurama/Shuichi: "Nice to meet you." Kuwabara: "Hey." Julie: "Hi."   
  
"She'll only be here for a couple of weeks, she's staying here for a vacation," I said.   
  
"So, are you a demon or something?" asked Yusuke. "No, not really." Said Julie.   
  
"Then how did you summoned that monster?" asked Hiei.   
  
"I have witchcraft, so I can summon monsters, I guess." Answered Julie.  
  
"Oh great, another witch," said Yusuke. "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Julie. "Its nothing, I just spooked Yusuke with my witch powers," I answered.   
  
"Oh, I bet you scared him good," said Julie. "You bet!"   
  
"Uh... what's wrong with him?" asked Julie, pointing to Kuwabara who was sitting in a corner shaking. "Oh that, don't worry I guess Kuwabara is still freaked out," said Kurama.   
  
"Freaked out? Freaked out by what?" asked Julie, a bit scared. "Oh, just me levitating him up using my telekinesis." I said, happily. "Sweet." Said Julie.   
  
Just then a girl about 15, ran by the reikai tantei and bumped into Kurama.   
  
"Oh, excuse me, I didn't see you there," said the girl. She had long blonde hair with black streaks and blue eyes.   
  
"Its ok," said Kurama, holding his hand out. "Thanks," said the girl. "My name is Lina,"   
  
"Hello, my name is Shuichi," said Kurama. "Uh.. well I got to go, bye." Said Lina blushing and waving goodbye.   
  
"Why is it that every girl that kurama meets, they always crush on him?" asked Yusuke.   
  
"Well, yusuke-" Katie cut off Kurama. "We don't have time to talk about this, lets just get on with the mission."   
  
"What mission?" asked Julie confused. "Oh just a mission, that koenma-" Yusuke covered Kuwabara's mouth quickly. "Its nothing, just a little game we were playing."   
  
I sighed, "Don't worry guys, she knows about everything."   
  
"She does?!" they all asked. "Yes, she's knows about Spirit World, and Koenma and all that stuff, otherwise how could she have been there in Makai." I explained.   
  
"So, what do you guys want to do now?" asked Julie. "I don't know, we really don't know much about this city," said Kurama.   
  
"Do you guys know where we can go?" Kuwabara asked; Katie and Stacey.   
  
"Why don't you ask stacey," said Katie. "She's been here longer than me." "I know! Lets go to the South Center Mall," I said. "The mall? Why there?" asked Yusuke.   
  
"Do you have any better ideas?" I asked. "Uh.. well..." "Ok, we're going to the mall, how are we gonna get there?" I asked them.   
  
Everyone: *falls anime style* "You mean we're going to the mall and you don't know how we're gonna get there?!?" shouted Yusuke.  
  
"Uh.. yes." I said, sweatdropping.   
  
"Hey stacey!" said Mai, waving from a green van. "Hey!" I said, walking to Mai.   
  
"Hey, Chris and me are going to the mall, want to come?" she asked. (How convenient)   
  
"Sure! But do you mind if I bring some friends with me?" I asked.   
  
"Um.. hold on," Mai turned to Chris. "Can stacey bring some friends with her?"   
  
"Uh.. yeah. Can she mom?" asked Chris. "Sure."   
  
"Yeah, you can," said Mai, turning back to Stacey. "Ok, come on guys," I said.   
  
~*Seating*~   
  
Driver's seat: Chris's mom   
  
2nd seat: Chris   
  
2nd row: Mai, near the door and Stacey sitting next to her (3 ppl can sit there)   
  
Last row: (left to right) Julie, Katie, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke.   
  
"Why do we get to sit in the back?!" asked Kuwabara, squish.   
  
Stacey and Mai were too busy to notice that Kuwabara was talking.   
  
"Hey! I'm talking to you!" shouted Kuwabara.   
  
"Huh? What were you saying, Kuwabara?" kid Stacey.   
  
Mai and me laughed. "We're going to the South Center Mall, right?" "Yep." Replied Mai.   
  
"I can't believe, you talked me into this, kurama." Said Hiei.   
  
"Well, I didn't know it would turn out like this." Said Kurama, sweatdropping.   
  
~In 2 hours we arrived at the South Center Mall. ~   
  
"I'll pick you guys back up when you call." Said Chris's mom driving off.   
  
"So, where do you guys want to go?" Chris asked.   
  
"Wait, let me introduced these guys to you," I said. "This is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shuichi, Hiei and Julie."  
  
"Mai, come on." I said, walking inside. "Wait up!"   
  
They entered the mall as a group, deciding where to go first.   
  
"So, should we go?" I whispered to Mai. "Leave them? Are you sure that's ok?"   
  
"Well, they have Chris and Katie." I said. "Mmm.. alright." Said Mai.   
  
"Ok, on the count of 3. 1.. 2.. 3!"   
  
Mai and me then ran into the crowd so the others couldn't find us.   
  
"Hey! Where are you guys going?!" shouted Kuwabara.   
  
"Where did they go?" asked Kurama, as the crowd cleared.   
  
°~Some where in the Mall~°   
  
"Ok, we've lost them, now its time to go SHOPPING!!!" said Mai with joy. "Yes!"   
  
They went shopping almost everywhere; they bought clothes, stuff, stuff, etc...   
  
"Lets get something to eat," I suggested. "Ok, like what?" asked Mai.   
  
"Um... ice cream?" "Nah, um.. hey, how about a smoothie?" suggested Mai.   
  
"A smoothie? Ok, where is it?" I asked. "Over there, by Baskin Robins." Said Mai, pointing to the store that was selling smoothies.  
  
I ordered an avocado smoothie (What, my mom makes them and they are really good) and Mai ordered a strawberry banana smoothie.   
  
We both walked over to the food court and sat down.   
  
"I wonder where are the others?" I asked Mai. "Mm.. I don't know, probably looking for us." Suggested Mai.   
  
"Yeah, probably. But if they are, they are just wasting their times." I said.   
  
"Hey guys!" came Katie. "Uh oh..." I said. "So.. what have you've guys been doing?" asked Chris.  
  
Mai and me hid our bags, "Nothing!" we both said.   
  
"What are you hiding?" asked Hiei. "Nothing!" we said again.   
  
Yusuke then went behind them to see what they were hiding.   
  
"You guys went shopping without us?!?" shouted Yusuke.   
  
"Shh.. yusuke, you don't want people looking at us," said Kurama, sweatdropping.   
  
"Uh.. yeah we did," said Mai, sweatdropping. "Its not really that important that we go shopping together, is it?" I asked them.   
  
"I guess not," said Kurama. "Did you guys buy everything in every store?" asked Katie.  
  
"Uh.. no. That would be stupid if we did that," I said, sipping my smoothie.  
  
"Where were you guys?" asked Mai, sipping her smoothie.  
  
"We were over there," said Julie, pointing to an arcade.  
  
"Yusuke had to stay and beat Kuwabara's score," said Katie.  
  
"What?! His score was higher than mine!" whined Yusuke.  
  
"By 1 point." Said Hiei. "Can we get out of this mall now?" asked Hiei.  
  
"What? No, we haven't gone shopping yet," said Katie.  
  
"We have." I said. "Of course you did," said Julie. "Oh great, now we have to carry their bags," whined Yusuke.  
  
"Nah, you don't have to. You guys can just stay here and we'll go shopping." Suggest Julie.  
  
"Well, alright, we'll wait here for you guys." Said Yusuke, sitting down with his hands behind his head.  
  
"We'll go too, see ya guys." I said, getting up with Mai, leaving our bags at the table.  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke stared at each other for a while, then looked at the arcade, a grin spread Yusuke's face.  
  
"Race ya to there?" smirked Yusuke. "You're on!"  
  
And they zoomed off, of course Yusuke won. "Ha ha, I beat you!" taunted Yusuke.  
  
"Not fair, I want a do-over!" whined Kuwabara.  
  
"Do they always do that?" asked Chris. "Yes, quite embarrassing." Said Kurama, sweatdropping.  
  
"Ok, we're back!" said Julie.  
  
The boys turn to see the girls with lots'n lots of bags.  
  
"Ok, Chris you can call your mom now," said Mai.  
  
"Alright." sighed Chris.  
  
The gang didn't know it, but they were followed since they entered the mall. A pairs of eyes kept an eye on the reikai tantei.  
  
°~Park~°  
  
"Thanks for the ride mai, see ya at school." I said, waving goodbye.  
  
"Ok, bye Stacey." Said Mai, waving goodbye. "Goodbye."  
  
"I'm so bored..." said Katie. "Yeah, me too," said Julie.  
  
"Well, what do you guys want to do? There's school tomorrow," I said.  
  
"Oh yeah school, I forgot about that." Said Yusuke. "Can't we skip it?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"If you have a good excuse," said Kurama.  
  
"Mmm.. hey! Do you guys want to go to the carnival after school tomorrow?" asked Katie.  
  
"Sure! That's a great idea," I said. "Sure, why not?" said Julie.  
  
"Alright the carnival sounds good," Kurama. "Yeah, sure. We'll meet each other after school," said Yusuke.  
  
"Ok, Julie you know where my school is, right?" I asked her. "Yeah, I remember." She answered.  
  
"Ok, just meet us there at 2:15pm."  
  
"Well, see ya." Said Katie walking home. "Bye." I said, walking as well.  
  
The gang parted as the pair of eyes watched the gang leave.  
  
"At the carnival, huh? Can't wait to tell my sister about this." Said the figure as it disappeared.  
  


* * *

  
Finally DONE!!! Man, 12 pages, I didn't mean for it to be a long chapter. 12 pages is the longest chapter I ever wrote. Ok, it was orginally 12, but now its 15 cause of the spacing; I had to do some double space on a few things. Please keep R&R! If you have any questions (which I doubt you'll have) just IM on AIM or YIM or email me.  
  
Ja ne- See ya  
  
-Lone Sakura 


	8. Arrival at the fair and the battle begin...

Looks like no one reviewed... *sigh* Oh well, that chapter was lame.. I guess...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

°~After school; 2:15~°

((Don't want to type all that junk))

Stacey walked out of the doors that led to the soda machines, looking for Mai.

¤ Man, where is she? I hope she didn't leave. ¤

Stacey then saw Mai, waving at her. "Hey!"

"Hey, so what's up?" asked Mai. "Nothing much,"

"Hey, is your bus here?" she asked. "I hope not."

"Um.. I have to go, sorry mai." Said Stacey, walking off. "Wait! Where are you going?!" she shouted. "I'm going to see my other friends!" Stacey shouted back. "Ok!" Mai shouted back.

¤ Man, I can't find them. They better get here before my bus does ¤

Then Stacey's bus comes. ¤ Oh great ¤

°~Pullayup Fair~°

"I wonder where are they?" Stacey asked herself. She was already at the Pullayup Fair, searching for the reikai tantei.

She sighed. "Maybe I should have waited for them."

~Meanwhile~

"Where is she?!" shouted Katie. "Relax Katie, we'll find Stacey in this crowd." Said Julie.

"Man, is she always like this?" asked Yusuke, looking at Julie. "How am I supposed to know, I just met her."

"Kuwabara, do you sense stacey's spirit energy?" asked Kurama. "No, not really." He answered. "Stacey has no spirit energy.. yet," said Katie.

"What do you mean, yet?" asked Kurama, curious.

"Well, its kind of hard to explain. I'll tell you guys later." Said Katie.

"There you guys are,"

The reikai tantei turned around to see Stacey.

"What's up?" she asked. "Oh, nothing. Hey, want to go the water park?" asked Katie.

"Sure, come on guys!" said Stacey.

As they were walking to the water park, 4 pairs of eyes were watching them near by. Kurama stopped.

"What is it, kurama?" asked Stacey, walking back. "Huh? Oh, its nothing. Just thought I saw something." He answered. "Oh."

_"Lets make our move."_

°~Water Park~°

"Wild River?" said Yusuke, looking at the ride. "Yep." Said Katie.

"Its fun, me and my sister go on it all the time."  Said Stacey. "If you say so." Said Yusuke. "Well, I'm not riding it," said Hiei.

"Why not?" asked Julie. "Its just a waste of my time." Hiei replied.

"Ah, come on shorty. Have some fun." Said Kuwabara, slapping Hiei on the back.

"Touch me again and I'll burn your hand off."

"Then lets go," said Katie. "No." said Hiei. "I bet you're scared." Said Katie.

"What?"

"You heard me, scared." Said Katie, again. "Why would I be scared of something as stupid as this." Said Hiei.

"Then prove it." said Katie. "Fine!"

~5 mins later~

"I can't believe you let me talk me into this." Said Hiei.

"Just relax, Hiei." Said Katie. "I'm sure it would be fun, just give it a chance." Said Kurama.

"Hn."

They were already on the ride; in a boat. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Julie were in the front, while Hiei, Kurama, Katie and Stacey were in the back. (Order: Left to Right) And off they went.

The boat started to move forward, then they turned and up they went.

"Man, we're pretty up high." Said Kuwabara, looking down. "Getting scared?" asked Katie. 

"No..."

"He's right though," said Julie. "Don't worry, julie." Said Stacey.

After being 3ft high, then turned.

"Here it comes!" shouted Katie. "Here what comes?" asked Hiei.

But before Katie could answer. They were lunged down SPLASH!! And another came, but it was a little. Then everyone got off. (I know lameness)

"Man, I'm wet." Said Yusuke. "Well, no duh." Said Stacey.

"That's what you get on a water ride." Said Katie.

"Well, both of you aren't wet!" yelled Kuwabara, pointing at Katie and Stacey.

"Just a little." Said Stacey. "Me too." Said Katie. "And why is that?" asked Hiei, soaking wet. "Uh..." they both said.

"Come on, let's play some games." Said Kurama.

"Sure, maybe I can win keiko something." Said Yusuke.

Just then a girl bumped right into Kurama. "Oh, I'm so sorry for about tha--Shuichi?"

It was Lina. "Lina?" asked Kurama. "Yeah, sorry for bumping into to you again." Said Lina, blushing.

"Its ok, so what are you doing here?" said Kurama, helping Lina up.

"Just having some fun," she said with a grin. "This is my older sister, Rena."

"Yo." Said a girl with short red hair with blonde streaks and green eyes.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Said Kurama.

"Uh, Kurama are you coming or not?" asked Stacey, annoyed.

"Oh, sorry." Said Kurama, sweatdropping.

"Where are we going?" asked Lina, following along. "**We** were going to play some booth games." Said Katie, also annoyed.

"Oh, I guess me and my sister are coming too." Said Rena.

They all walked over the game booths near the arcade.

"Me and kuwabara are going to the arcade, meet ya guys later." Said Yusuke, running off the arcade with Kuwabara.

"Hn." Said Hiei, walking off. "Hiei, where are you going?" asked Katie.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be back soon." Said Kurama. "Hmm... I'm gonna go to, see ya!" said Rena, walking off.

"I think I'm gonna go with Yusuke and Kuwabara, I'll see ya guys later." Said Julie.

"I'm going to go play some games, anyone coming?" asked Stacey.

"I would." Said Kurama. "Me too." Said Lina, walking beside Kurama.

"Ok..." said Stacey ¬ _¬ "What about you, Katie?" "Sure why not."

"You guys want to play on that game?" pointed Katie to a squirt gun game.

"Sure."

It was one of those water gun games, where you press 2 buttons on a target and whoever got to the top first wins.

"I bet I can beat all of you and win that prize." Katie said, pointing to a white stuff bear with a red bow.

"You're on." Said Stacey.

They each paid a dollar and sat on a seat, ready for the mark.

"Ready.. set.. GO!"

Each of them hit the target at the same time and the water filling up the tube. Each of them were close to the top but...

Kurama won! He hit his first, follow by Lina, Stacey and Katie tied.

"How could lina have gotten second place, I mean come on." Stacey whispered to Katie.

"I know. There is something strange about her."

"Here you sir." *hands Kurama the white bear* 

 "That's a cute bear." Said Lina, looking at it. "Yep." Said Katie.

"Here," Kurama said, giving the bear to Stacey. "I thought you might like it." He said, smiling.

Stacey blushed. "Thanks Kurama."

~With Hiei~

Hiei was walking down the fair when he sensed someone following me, so he quickened his pace.

'Heh, you think you can catch up with me.' Thought Hiei.

He then jumps up and landed down on a roof of a building. The figure did as well.

"Who are you?" asked Hiei.

The figured giggled, "I'm here to get rid of you."

"Heh, like that's going to happen." Smirked Hiei. 'Just wait and see Hiei' thought the figure.

"First show yourself!" demanded Hiei. "Very well then."

The figure jumped out of the shadows and reveals itself.

 "Remember me, hiei?"

Hiei just glared. 'So you're back.. finally.'

It was Kanna. "Ready to finish of the fight we started earlier?" asked Kanna.

"Hn. This time you won't be able to escape." Said Hiei, getting out this katana.

Hiei then charged at Kanna, ready to slice her body into pieces. But Kanna dodged it easily.

"Whats wrong with your aim, hiei? Getting rusty?" smirked Kanna.

"Rrr..."

Hiei charged again, but only cut her arm.

"Small cut, no big deal. Now its time for me to attack."

Kanna formed black spirit orbs and charged in front of Hiei.

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Cliffhanger, I think. Anyway I hope this chapter is much better. Katie's internet is down, so I'm the only one who can post the chapters. And I can't contact her so I'm the only one who can type this story so far.

I need some Ocs for my other story too, so check it out. Can someone help me with the bold and stuff, I use the codes, but it doesn't work can anyone help me with that?


	9. The Beginning of the End

RGrurounigirl here, and I'm very sorry that I've been slacking away for so long. I'll try to make an effort to be more hard-core with fanfiction writing (and getting it done quicker). Anyways, here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy.  
  
Written By: Rgrurounigirl Edited By: Lone Sakura  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
============================================================================ =====  
  
"I didn't suspect that you would be going easy on me after all this time." Kanna sneered  
"Why don't you try saying that one more time." Hiei said and disappeared. A half second later he reappeared right behind her and slashed her back with his katana. She let out a slight scream, but tried to endure the pain. Hiei tried to attack her again, but received a blow in the back of his head from her kick and fell to the ground.  
Kanna gave him a malicious laugh as she watched him struggling on the ground. Hiei growled and clenched his fists, his right arm was smoldering with dark flames, and his Jagan eye glowing brightly. Kanna's laugh stopped and her eyes widened.  
"What's wrong, are you starting to go easy on me now?" Hiei mocked her. He didn't give her a chance to answer, and unleashed his deadly attack without warning.  
"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" He yelled, and sent the blast hurling towards her. She tried to deflect the blast, but wasn't strong enough and eventually was consumed by it. Through all of the bright flashes of light, Hiei couldn't quite tell what was going on, but he was certain that he had killed her. At least, that was what he thought.  
"Hiei!" Katie came running towards him. "Are you all right? I saw everything that happened." She said worried.  
"Of course I'm fine, baka."  
"But you used your Darkness Flame attack." She took his arm in her hands and examined it. He winced in pain when she touched it.  
"Here, maybe this will help." She gently touched his hand and glossed it with ice to cool it down.  
"There." she smiled.  
"Hn, thanks...." he muttered under his breath. Katie nodded. "I'm going hunting." Hiei said and turned away. "You coming?"  
"Uh, sure I guess." She followed him.  
  
~Back at the Fair~  
  
"I swear Urameshi cheated on that game." Kuwabara complained.  
Yusuke laughed and admired the new giant stuffed animal he won at the dart game booth.  
"How could I have cheated? And what would you have done with a giant stuffed animal anyway? The only reason why I played that game was so I could win one for Keiko."  
"Hmph." was Kuwabara's only answer.  
"Hey, look at that," Kurama noticed a booth selling smoothies.  
"That looks good to me!" Kuwabara said, forgetting all about his anger with the stuffed animal incident.  
"Idiot..." Yusuke muttered.  
"Want to get one?" Kurama asked Stacey.  
"Sounds good to me." Stacey smiled.  
"Hi! Welcome!" Said the young teenage girl at the smoothie booth.  
"Hello." Kurama replied.  
"What can I get for you today?"  
Kurama gave her their orders and paid the cash. Everybody ordered themselves one smoothie, except for Kuwabara who ordered himself two.  
"Pig..." Yusuke said under his breath.  
Almost 20 minutes later their smoothies were finally ready.  
"Sheesh...that took long enough." Kuwabara said, taking his smoothies.  
"Yeah I wonder why..." Stacey said, eyeing Kuwabara. But he didn't seem to notice.  
"How about we all go and watch the water show while we drink our smoothies?" Kurama asked everyone. "I think it begins in ten minutes or so."  
Everyone agreed and they all went to watch the water show. Little did they know that their power was being drained...  
  
"I'm not letting you come with me to the Makai if your going to slow me down..." Hiei said.  
"I wont. I can handle myself out there. And besides, you might be the one that has to try and keep up with me." Katie smirked.  
"Fine."  
"How long will we be gone for?"  
"A day. Maybe two."  
"Really? Okay, well I better go tell the others. They were expecting me to meet back with them soon."  
"Hn, don't bother..."  
"I'll be back quick." Katie started heading back towards the fair at a quick pace. She saw an opening in the forest and decided to go through it to get there faster.  
  
"Ah, those were good smoothies." Kuwabara said while stretching.  
"And that was a pretty good show." Stacey added. Kurama nodded in agreement.  
"Let's go back to the rides!" Yusuke was thriving for some more action.  
"Ugh, but I just had all that smoothie..." Kuwabara complained.  
"So what." Yusuke said, grabbing him.  
"Have fun you two." Kurama said.  
"Aren't you coming too?" Yusuke asked to Stacey and Kurama.  
"Nah, we're just going to walk around for a bit." Stacey answered.  
"All right then, see you later!"  
  
"So have you been having fun today?" Kurama asked.  
"Of course." Stacey said with a smile.  
"I'm glad." Kurama smiled back. He let out a small, relaxed sigh and turned towards Stacey. "Stacey, I have been meaning to ask you something--"  
"Hey you guys!" a girl interrupted Kurama unintentionally.  
"Oh, hello." Kurama said looking at her.  
"I remember you," Stacey said. "You were the person selling the smoothies."  
"Yes." She smiled. "You guys were my first customers of the day. I hope you enjoyed your smoothies."  
"We did." Kurama answered.  
"Well, I am on my break, so I just wanted to find someone to hang out with for a while." the girl said. "Mind if I join you two?"  
"If you'd like." Kurama said. Stacey looked at the girl suspiciously.  
"Thanks."  
They resumed walking around, but Stacey and Kurama were a little quiet now since they had some stranger with them.  
"Hey, can I show you guys something?" The girl asked.  
"Show us what?" Stacey asked.  
"I designed a new booth, and I just wanted some opinions on it. I'll give you some free samples too." She smiled.  
"Fine..." Stacey answered.  
  
"I can't believe you did that..." Yusuke said, with his hand covering his eyes.  
"I warned you I would throw up if I went on that ride." Kuwabara said, taking off his shirt.  
"...that was so embarrassing..." Yusuke continued.  
Suddenly, a faint scream split through the air. Nobody seemed to have heard it or cared, except for Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
"Did you hear that?!" Yusuke asked.  
"Yeah, where'd it come from?"  
"The forest, I think. Come on."  
  
Katie staggered a bit, grasping her side. Kanna smiled viciously. She had jammed a sword into Katie's side when she was too quick to notice. Katie opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again. She couldn't think about anything but the pain, as she pulled the sword out of her side and watched the blood drip to the ground.  
"How? I thought you were..." Katie stammered.  
"Thought that I was dead did you? You stupid girl. It will take more than Hiei's pathetic attack to get rid of me."  
Katie fell to the ground, grasping her head. Kanna laughed even more.  
"I see that the poison is starting to take affect, good. I coated that sword with my own very special kind of poison." Kanna said, still laughing.  
Katie glared at her and tried to pull herself up from the ground.  
"If Hiei wasn't able to get rid of you...then I will." Katie struggled to say. Her eyes began to glow blue, and an icy shroud surrounded her. She raised her hands up into the air and looked up towards the sky. The area around them began to grow very cold. Kanna shivered a bit.  
"Stupid girl, what are you doing?" She took a step towards Katie, but screamed as her whole leg grew frozen solid when it touched Katie's icy shroud. She fired a blast towards Katie, but it froze as well once it hit the shroud. Katie smirked as Kanna made many failed attempts to attack her. She was still looking up towards the sky as she closed her eyes and chanted something under her breath. A crystal-like cloud began forming above them.  
"What's this? Am I supposed to be scared now?" Kanna asked as she looked up at the cloud unamused. Katie didn't answer.  
"Pearls of Heaven!!" Katie shouted without warning. There was a storm of deadly sharp ice coming from the cloud. Kanna screamed as she noticed that all of the darts were aimed towards her. The darts were coming down too fast for her to dodge, Kanna's body began to appear bloody as one after another the darts rained down on her and slashed her, freezing her little by little.  
There was a blue aura around Katie as she centered all of her energy into the cloud. She struggled to keep it going, but the poison was starting to take hold of her.  
Kanna was screaming in agonizing pain. She formed two orbs in her hands and targeted them at Katie. The first one hit her and she yelped and fell to the ground. The crystal cloud then completely disappeared since Katie was no longer feeding it any energy. Kanna lunged back and hurled the second orb towards Katie as well, but was taken down before she could even see if it had hit her or not.  
Hiei had punched Kanna into the ground and grabbed Katie before the orb got to her. He looked down at Kanna's body that was all bloody and frozen.  
"I guess this is it. Kanna is finally gone." Hiei said with anger and relief. Katie stirred and opened her eyes. Hiei was still holding her in his arms. She was about to say something, but Hiei put a finger to her lips to stop her.  
"Don't talk, you'll waste more of your energy." Hiei said. Katie gave a slight nod and passed out.  
  
"Are we almost there?" Stacey asked, starting to grow a little impatient. She didn't trust this girl at all.  
"We're just about there." The girl answered. But she had led them into a trap.  
Stacey felt the ground crumble beneath her, and began falling into a bottomless pit.  
"Stacey!!" Kurama dropped onto the ground next to the hole and grabbed Stacey's hand just in time. He pulled her up and glared over at the girl.  
"All right, what kind of joke was this?" His arm was still around Stacey, making sure that she didn't fall through another hole again.  
The girl smirked at Kurama.  
"A guy as smart as you should have known that something was wrong." the girl sneered.  
"I was having my suspicions about you, and now I am certain of who you are." Kurama said with anger.  
"Rena." Stacey said as she looked up at the girl.  
Rena laughed evilly.  
"You are all just too easy to fool!" She kept laughing. "I'll bet you didn't even know that I put energy draining potion into your smoothies. All of your spirit energy is gone!"  
Stacey laughed under her breath, knowing that she had nothing to lose since she had no spirit energy.  
"Then we will just have to do this the hard way." Kurama said as he summoned his Rose Whip.  
"I am going to defeat you two like flies. Then I will move on to your friends." Rena mused.  
Rena ignored Kurama, and focused her energy on Stacey. She fired several dark blasts towards her. Stacey dove into the ground and dodged them. Rena had Stacey and Kurama right where she wanted them; they were both stripped of the spirit energy, which made them helpless. At least, that was what Rena thought.  
  
============================================================================ =====  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger, I didn't mean for it to be that way. Hope you liked the chapter though. Sakura will write the next chapter and it will be great!  
  
~Rgrurounigirl  
  
~What I am?! Nope! I will if I have to, RG might not be able to write next chapter, so I might will~  
  
-Lone Sakura 


End file.
